Clement Lauren Ameres
Clement Ameres is the son of Arthur Ameres and Miura Hoshiko. He takes pride in his skills on the dueling grounds. He is a political ally of Roald von Lettow-Vorbeck, and is an important figurehead against the reforms in Britain. Clement does not officially appear in any work. Appearance Clement is a relatively fit male with long, curly and blond hair, and heterochromatic eyes (blue-and-green.) He's of relatively short height, and he has a small scar on his cheek which he received from a fight. He has freckles on his face as well. He wears a dark blue three-piece suit, which he wears over a white shirt, and wears a white caravat. Going lower, he wears a pair of white trousers and black shoes, completing the 18th century aesthetic. He likes those. He wears the standard school uniform when attending to his school, but will wear the aforementioned outfit in any other case. He also carries a Swedish M1859 Infantry Officer Sabre with him, a gift from his father. He uses it both for self-protection and appearance. Personality Clement shows a very headstrong and aggressive behavior, always willing and eager to seize the initiative, and always happy to see the job well done. He's always at the tip of the spear, eager to draw first blood. This leads him to being quite reckless, and a bit brash, and also a bit impulsive. Though, he makes up for it with his still generally nice behavior, elegance with the blade, and skill with the quill. He's very sensitive about his family, especially after the assassination of the Foleys, and will despise anyone who talks ill of them. Most of the duels he's participated in has been against those who called his father a coward. These frequent duels had made a point to the people, and has been the leading symbol of his rise in politics. Personally, he has his fair set of morals and principles. He's determined, a bit stoic at some points, and slightly gives of the aura of a gentleman. Though, most notably, he can be very threatening and passive-aggressive at points. Thanks, Arthur. History Early History Clement was part of the higher classes, as Arthur Ameres was one of Wallace Foley's henchmen, his father would often push for preservation and the repairs of damaged historical landmarks, including, but not limited to, the House of Commons and the White House. Arthur would also frequently bring Clement to such meetings, and would play a big part in his experience in politics, as well as his developing interest in such topics. It was also around this time where he befriended Roald von Lettow-Vorbeck, and would usually debate or fight over all sorts of things, from debating political decisions to who gets the last piece of cake. His mother also frequently took him to a special place along the Thames River, where they would sit down and have a picnic. That place holds a special place in his heart, and he still visits the place to this day to take a rest at some points. The Dueling Grounds Upon studying history, he developed a fondness for the 17-19th century. He admired the aesthetic of the time period, especially the clothing and the looks of weapons. Though, what caught his attention the most was dueling. Seeing it as a way to defend one's honor, he worked quickly to become proficient. He felt that one day that these skills would be of us, and he felt correctly. He first studied under the local sword-fighting school, on approval of his father, and eventually moved to more and more prestigious schools the more he became proficient with his skills. As for firearms, Friedhelm von Lettow-Vorbeck was his teacher, upon Roald's request. Disgraced, but not defeated After the assassination of the Foleys, news spread around that Arthur had surrendered without opposition to Lucille Miller. The people in Britain hated this more than ever, and Clement was struck with disbelief that his father, of all people, would do this. Again and again, Clement would ask his father for reasons, but he would always hang his head in shame. This led to Clement deciding to take up the task. Despite unfavorable political circumstances, he would form a political alliance with Roald to renounce the new and certainly unfavored reforms on Britain. He challenged important figureheads who had trashed his father to duels, and would either force them to yield after the fight, or force them into apologizing beforehand. These duels were a symbolic gesture, and he and Roald gained the support of the people in Britain. Clement had always loathed the legislation brought into Britain after the assassination of the Foleys, and he has committed his newfound political advantage to this cause. He and Roald are, currently, still attempting to bring back the tried-and-true system of the Foleys, with mixed results.